Gangkriege
miniatur|Szene aus einem Gangkrieg miniatur|Szene eines Kampfes der [[The Lost Motorcycle Club|Lost gegen die Angels of Death]] Die Gangkriege (engl. Gang Wars) sind Nebenmissionen aus der Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Erweiterung The Lost and Damned. Nach der Mission Coming down erhält man einen Anruf von Jim Fitzgerald: *'Jim:' Johnny, ich bin’s, Jim. Willst du ein paar Poser aufmischen? *'Johnny:' Fantastische Idee, James. Wir treffen uns bei dir. *'Jim:' Großartig, Mann. Bis gleich. Um Gangkriege zu starten, muss man mit einem Motorrad zu einem entsprechenden Startpunkt auf der Karte fahren (der Ort wird mit dem Symbol 25px gekennzeichnet), um von dort aus das mögliche Ziel angezeigt zu bekommen. Man wird dabei immer von Clay, Terry und Jim unterstützt. Nachdem Jim von Niko Bellic umgebracht wurde, steht jener euch natürlich nicht mehr zur Seite. Wenn man einen Bandenkrieg erfolgreich absolviert, verdient man zusätzlich Geld und die überlebenden Lost-Mitglieder gewinnen an Härte dazu, zudem schaltet man immer nach zehn Kriegen eine Waffe frei, die dann dauerhaft in Johnnys Speicherhaus zu finden ist. Es reichen aber schon 25, um die möglichen Prozente in der Statistik zu erreichen, aber man kann immer noch bis zum 50. Gangkrieg Waffen freischalten. Mögliche feindliche Banden * Albanische Mafia * Angels of Death * Hillside Posse * Italienische Mafia (Gambetti-, Pavano-, Messina-, Lupisella-, Ancelotti- und die Pegorino-Familie) * Russische Mafia Belohnungen Das Absolvieren der Gangkriege schaltet mit der Zeit folgende Waffen frei, die fortan kostenlos in Johnnys Speicherhaus verfügbar sind: Varianten der Gangkriege * Feindliches Treffen: Bei dieser Variante befindet sich die feindliche Gang dauerhaft an einem bestimmten Treffpunkt mit ungefähr 20 bis 30 Mitgliedern. Clay und Terry sagen dann meist zu Beginn der Mission, dass sich die andere Gang an einem bestimmten Ort, zum Beispiel in Alderney, aufhalte („I have intel that they are hangin’ in our very own Alderney“). * Spritztour: Bei dieser Gangkrieg-Variante sind die Feinde meist in Formationen oder Konvois auf den Straßen unterwegs und rechnen häufig schon mit feindlichen Angriffen, wie etwa vom Lost MC, und rufen manchmal auch dann zusätzliche Verstärkung. Meist sagt Clay oder Terry dann zu Beginn, die andere Gang sei gerade auf einer Tour durch die Stadt („They are just cruisin’ and shit“). * Feindlicher Konvoi: In dieser Variante besitzt die andere Gang ein Zielfahrzeug, das zerstört werden muss. Jedoch setzen die Gegner alles daran, dieses zu verteidigen. Clay oder Terry behaupten dann immer zu Beginn, dass die feindliche Gang gerade mit einer Eskorte beschäftigt sei („They are doing a little escort work last time I heard“). Fahrzeuge der einzelnen Banden, die zum Einsatz kommen Die folgende Liste zeigt die möglichen Fahrzeuge und Zielfahrzeuge der dazugehörigen feindlichen Banden an. Mitglieder des Lost MC Es gibt 24 mögliche Charaktere, die Johnny während einer Auseinandersetzung zur Seite stehen können, mit Ausnahme der drei oder zwei dauerhaften Mitglieder Jim Fitzgerald, Clayton Simons, und Terry Thorpe. Jedes dieser Zufallsmitglieder (bis zu drei) fährt in der Formation immer als Letztes hinter Jim, Clay und Terry her und verteidigt diese gegen mögliche Feinde. Jeder dieser 24 Charaktere wird, falls er überlebt, immer besser und erhält dementsprechend auch effektivere Waffen. Wenn es dennoch mal zu einem Todesfall kommt, nimmt sofort ein neues Mitglied beim nächsten Gangkrieg dessen Platz ein. Alle 26 möglichen Mitglieder *Brett *Bruce *Buck *Chuck *Conan *Dick *Dogg *Earl *Frank *Glenn *Hal *Hamm *Hank *Horse *Leon *Jason *Jim *Monty *Nick *Pat *Petey *Shawn *Spike *Tug *Wayne *Willy Trivia * Malc behauptet während der Mission Heavy Toll, dass ihn die Feindschaft der Lost und Angels of Death an die Feindschaft einiger Gangs aus seiner Heimat, Los Santos erinnere. * Kommt ein Mitglied der Lost schon um, bevor die feindliche Gang überhaupt gefunden wurde, gilt der Krieg schon als verloren und die Mission ist dementsprechend gescheitert. Tipps Im Vergleich zu den Drogenkriegen in The Ballad of Gay Tony sind die Gangkriege in The Lost and Damned eine schwierige Angelegenheit. Kann man sich bei den Drogenkriegen in der Regel anschleichen und zu Beginn aus einer sicheren Deckung agieren, besteht hier diese Möglichkeit meist nicht. Man muss die Widersacher verfolgen, und sobald man entdeckt wurde, steht man mitten in einem heißen Feuergefecht ungeschützt auf der Straße. Eine Schutzweste ist absolut unerlässlich und eine hervorragende Bewaffnung sowieso. Da die Gegner oft um einen herum postiert sind, ist es schwierig, sich Deckung zu suchen, versuchen sollte man es allemal, da es sonst (besonders ab dem 20. Krieg) wirklich ungemütlich wird. In diesem Stadium kann man froh sein, die Hälfte der Bandenkriege zu gewinnen und das von seiner ursprünglichen Mannschaft noch zwei, drei Überlebende übrig geblieben sind. Anders als noch in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas oder in The Ballad of Gay Tony „findet“ man während des Gefechts auch leider nur selten Verbandskästen oder Schutzwesten. Am einfachsten gewinnen lässt sich die Variante „Konvoi“. Hier gilt es nur, ein Fahrzeug zu zerstören. Die feindlichen Gangmitglieder könnt ihr getrost ignorieren, wenn ihr euch an das Fahrzeug klemmt und aus allen Rohren mit einer Maschinenpistole oder Abgesägten Schrotflinte darauf feuert. Sobald es brennt, könnt ihr verschwinden, denn wenn es explodiert, ist die Mission erfolgreich gewesen. Wollt ihr noch das Geld aus dem Fahrzeug einsammeln, dann bleibt dran, aber passt auf das Feuer und die weiter fröhlich auf euch feuernden Gegner auf. Deutlich anspruchsvoller ist die Variante, wo sich eine feindliche Gang irgendwo verschanzt hat. Zwar kann man hier auch aus der Deckung operieren, aber es sind diesmal höllisch viele und schwerbewaffnete Gegner. Erschwerend hinzu kommt, dass im Verlauf des Gefechts noch weitere feindliche Bandenmitglieder mit Fahrzeugen auftauchen können und euch womöglich in den Rücken fallen. Achtet also auch hierbei immer sorgfältig auf das Radar, wo alle Feinde als rote Punkte markiert werden. Zu guter Letzt noch die schwerste Variante: Ihr müsst die feindliche Gang, die diesmal mit mehreren Fahrzeugen unterwegs ist, aufspüren und angreifen. Hier ist wichtig, dass ihr nicht zu nah heranfahrt und das Feuer eröffnet. Haltet erst einmal Abstand, schießt auf den letzten Wagen. Die Gegner drehen daraufhin um und greifen nun ihrerseits an. Wenn ihr jetzt an einem günstigen Platz seid – gut. Wenn nicht, steht ihr mitten auf der Straße im Kugelhagel – nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Zumal nicht lange gefackelt wird und ihr auch mit Handgranaten und Molotow-Cocktails rechnen müsst. Und auch diesmal versuchen die anderen, euch einzukreisen. Damit nicht genug, eure Lost-Kumpels rennen euch auch andauernd vor die Flinte und sind gar nicht begeistert, wenn ihr sie anschießt. Kurz und gut: Diese Variante sorgt dafür, dass ihr beschäftigter seid als ein einarmiger Tapezierer. Vor allem für PC-Nutzer ist es wichtig, gezielt die Köpfe zu treffen, das bringt weitaus mehr als Dauerfeuer auf den Körper. Die Gegner sind in den späten Kriegen (etwa ab dem 30. aufwärts) schwer bewaffnet. Sie haben neben Maschinenpistolen und Sturmgewehren auch Handgranaten, Molotow-Cocktails und sogar Granatenwerfer. Oft werfen diejenigen Gegner, die von hinten kommen, Explosivgeschosse. Wenn ihr also merkt, dass ihr langsam taub werdet, solltet ihr euch schleunigst um diese kümmern, sonst ist Schicht im Schacht. Bei den beiden letztgenannten Varianten gibt es eine einigermaßen bewehrte Methode, recht glimpflich davonzukommen: Schießt aus einiger Entfernung auf einen der Gegner und macht sofort eine Kehrtwende. Jetzt sucht schnellstmöglich einen Geländeabschnitt, auf dem keine unangenehmen Überraschungen zu erwarten sind, sprich, ihr nicht eingekreist werden könnt. Ortskenntnisse sind massiv von Vorteil. Am besten ist eine lange gerade Straße mit Mauern oder Gebäuden rechts und links, aber ohne Seitengassen! Wasser rundherum ist auch sehr gut geeignet (besonders empfehlenswert ist der Heliport im Süden Algonquins). Das Gros der Gegner wird euch verfolgen und genau aus der Richtung kommen, wie ihr auch. Ihr braucht vor allem eine lange freie Schussbahn, um die Angreifer noch während des Heranrennens bzw. -fahrens plattzumachen. Grundsätzlich gilt: Je weiter ihr euch zu Beginn der Schlacht von den Gegnern entfernt, desto mehr zersplittert sich deren Gruppe und ihr müsst es nicht mit allen gleichzeitig aufnehmen. Nervig bei der Methode ist, dass es am Ende fast immer ein bis zwei Ausreißer gibt, die ihr manchmal bis ans andere Ende der Stadt verfolgen müsst. In jedem Fall problematisch sind die Gangkriege, bei denen die Polizei ins Gefecht eingreift. Ihr habt mit der gegnerischen Gang schon mehr als genug zu tun. Da kann man Fahndungssterne beim besten Willen nicht auch noch gebrauchen. Ihr könnt zwar zwischendurch mal wegfahren, um die Sterne loszuwerden. In Stadtvierteln, wo praktisch an jeder Ecke eine Uniform steht, sind beim ersten Schuss nach eurer Rückkehr die Sterne aber auch wieder da. Gangkriege zum Beispiel im Zentrum von Algonquin sind daher etwas für ganz Hartgesottene. Allerdings behandeln die Beamten eure Gegner genauso wie euch und andersrum. Wenn ihr Glück habt nehmen sie euch so sogar ein wenig Arbeit ab. Besondere Fahrzeuge Siehe auch * [[Bandenkriege und -gebiete|Bandenkriege in San Andreas]] * Drogenkriege in Ballad of Gay Tony Kategorie:Bandenkriege